nfs_car_reviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Need For Speed Hot Pursuit: Porsche Boxster Spyder Review
Only one word could be used to describe the Porsche Boxster Spyder: fun, fun, fun. People might think that driving an undersized roadster with a puny engine might actually be boring, but before you jump to conclusions and choose a Lamborghini or a Pagani instead of the Spyder listen to these stats. Statistics and Facts The Spyder is a mid mounted, naturally aspirated 3.4 litre V6 Boxer engined roadster. The Boxster may look harmless rather than menacing like a super car, but once you start up the engine and all six cylinders fire up, you know that there's something out the the ordinary. With over 300 horsepower and a top speed of 166 mph, whats under the decklid is enough to send shivers down your spine. The Boxster is happy cruising along the coast or storming down the highway at top speed. Throttle response is lightning quick compared to other cars in it's class and when accelerating, the Boxster provides some serious kick. the Direct Fuel Injection system pumps out 10 more horsepower than the Boxster S, making this Porsche's most powerful roadster. Also the new PDK ( Porsche Doppelkupplung) shifts at the precise amount of RPMs, improving handling and overall performance through smooth and quick gear changes. Weighing in at under 3000 pounds, the Spyder is nimble and handles even the sharpest of turns with ease. In fact, it's Porsche's lightest car since the legendary 550A Spyder. Porsche made the Boxster so light by removing all unnecessary parts like electronics, and they built the car using lightweight materials.This proves to be a big advantage in races, where a lightweight and agile car is needed, but makes it very vulnerable to damage in pursuits. In most turns all that's needed is a simple tap on the brakes and a controlled drift should handle the rest. Traction and handling are also good as a result of a lowered suspension, stiffer springs, firmer dampers and modified front and rear anti-roll bars. This car is for the serious driver, providing the perfect balance of speed, acceleration and handling. So before you go pick a Lamborghini or a Pagani, consider the porsche Boxster Spyder and experience pure driving pleasure... unleashed. Specifications Country of Orgin: Germany Top Speed: 166 mph 0 to 60 mph: 4.9 seconds Bhp: 320 @ 7200 RPM Torque: 273 ft-lb @ 4750 RPM Engine Type: Naturally aspirated, 24 valve, 3.4 litre six cylinder Boxer engine with Direct Fuel Injection and dual overhead cam (DOHC) Engine Placement: Mid Transmission Type: PDK twin clutch 6 speed automatic Drivetrain: Rear wheel drive Weight: 1,275 kg (2,811 pounds) Car Type: Roadster Price: $61,200 Year: 2010 Possible Rivals: BMW Z4 sDrive 35is, Nissan 370Z Roadster Touring w Sport Pkg (Z34) Final Review and Rating *Strengths: Very lightweight and powerful, meaning that it's well suited for races *Weaknesses: The very light weight of the Spyder makes it a very vulnerable car to be taken down or to get easily damaged in a pursuit *Recommended for: A driver that likes a fast and lightweight sports car well suited for races *Not recommended for: A driver that likes to play rough and participate in intense pursuits *Verdict: Baby Porsche rocks. Or is it the other way around? *'Rating: 8/10' Photos image26.jpg image27.jpg image28.jpg image29.jpg image30.jpg image31.jpg image32.jpg image33.jpg image34.jpg image35.jpg image36.jpg image37.jpg image38.jpg image39.jpg image40.jpg image41.jpg image42.jpg image43.jpg image44.jpg image2.jpg image3.jpg image4.jpg image45.jpg image46.jpg image52.jpg image53.jpg wiki boxster spyder 1.png image73.jpg Category:Need For Speed Hot Pursuit Car Reviews Category:German Cars Category:Porsche